Break me into Pieces
by Faylicia
Summary: Does a story end when two people get together? For Miku it doesn't and problems with her girlfriend Luka begin to surface. Why is she so cold? Does she love her or does she not? Are the people in the town committing group suicides... or is it a serial killing? Miku even starts getting bullied at school! But how did this all start... how did Miku fall in love with Luka? Miku x Luka
1. Chapter 1

It was August. Miku was a high school student in Tokyo. The end of the summer break was approaching but it didn't seem like that was much of her concern on those days. She had gone to a classical concert and right after she finished she called her girlfriend, Luka. They had just begun dating but their relationship wasn't still very good.

"Hello? Luka-chan?" Miku said at the phone.

"Miku? Are you coming tonight?" Luka asked with a strict tone.

"Yes…" Miku replied with an uncomfortable smile.

"Good, bye," Luka hanged up.

"_She didn't have to be so cold…_" Miku though she put her phone back in her bag. She was wearing a long green hoodie with a leek on it as well as black leggings because she found it very comfortable.

Finally, she arrived at Luka's apartment block. She took the elevator and went up to the 8th floor. A soft wind blew in her face as soon as she got out. In front of her was Luka's door. She stepped forward and hesitantly rang the ball. Then, Luka opened the door.

"Good afternoon, Luka-chan," Miku smiled shyly.

"Hi, come in," Luka said and closed the door after Miku had entered. "What would you like to drink?" she asked casually.

"Um, hot chocolate!" Miku exclaimed cheerfully.

"Sure. I'll be right back," Luka declared and went to the kitchen. Miku followed her eagerly. "What do you want?" Luka asked coldly.

"I just want to be with you…" Miku gave her an uneasy smile.

"Okay…" Luka answered and went on to make the hot chocolate.

"Luka-chan… You didn't give me a hug..." Miku complained. Luka looked at her for some seconds and then spoke.

"You're not a child, are you, Miku?" she said with a serious expression. Miku didn't answer to that. She didn't know whether it would be okay to hug Luka without expecting her to do it. Luka was always so distant that Miku felt insecure and lonely but she was afraid to talk about it. She somehow knew that if she said that Luka might tell her to break up though she was the one to ask her out in the first place. "What are you doing?" Luka asked when she saw Miku space out. Luka headed back to the living room with the cup of hot chocolate in her hands. They sat in the coach and Miku cuddled up next to her.

"I missed you…" she whispered.

"Okay…" Luka answered as she turned on the TV. Miku pouted but Luka didn't even turn to look at her.

"I think… I'll go to sleep…" she announced without making eye contact with Luka.

"You should get some sleep," Luka said as she still stared at the TV. Miku walked to the room and set up her futon. She sat on it and turned on her phone. She slid through the screen until she found Kaito's name. Kaito was a friend of her that would always help her when she was in need and Luka was her first relationship so she was very confused. She needed to talk to him right away and ask for his opinion.

"Miku-chan?" he asked cheerfully as soon as she answered.

"Kaito-kun, how are you?" Miku asked, forcing a smile even though it didn't matter because he wouldn't be able to see it anyway.

"Fine and you?" Kaito asked concerned, sensing that there was something off.

"Fine…" Miku replied a bit troubled. "But actually Luka-chan has been even colder to me lately…" she explained.

"Is that so? Why don't you talk to her about it?" he asked.

"She might get offended… and I don't want her to think that I don't accept her personality. But lately I have been wondering if I really do accept it after all…" Miku went on.

"I see… Well I think you should just be very sweet until she can't take it anymore," Kaito advised her.

"I'll try but I need to be shown some love too…" Miku pouted and a moment after dropped her phone as she saw Luka walking into the room. The older girl glared at her furiously.

"Miku-chan? Miku-chan?" Kaito called her name before hanging up with a confused expression.

"What was that now?" Luka demanded.

"Um, d-don't misunderstand it, Luka-chan…" Miku began, troubled.

"Who was on the phone?" Luka asked impatiently.

"A friend of mine…" Miku said ashamed.

"Good, he was a man, right?" Luka said even angrier.

"He was but it's not what you think…" Miku tried to explain. Luka put her palm on her face for a moment and then sat down in the futon next to Miku.

"I don't want anyone to steal you away from me…" She looked at Miku worried.

"They won't…" Miku reassured her. Then, slowly, Luka leaned closer to her so as to kiss her. Miku closed her eyes and felt Luka's lips touch hers. They shared a sweet kiss but suddenly Miku felt a pain in her heart and pushed her away. Luka stared at her puzzled as tears feel from Miku's eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked offended. "Are you thinking about that man?" Luka asked worried.

"I'm thinking about you…" Miku cried. At that moment Luka just stood up, ignoring Miku and left the room. Tears fell from Miku's eyes and she couldn't stop sobbing. She didn't know how to communicate her feelings to Luka even though she was so in love with her. She felt so insecure when she kissed her coldly like that, that she couldn't take it. She didn't know how to tell her… that she just wanted a reassuring hug. She stood and picked her things up before leaving the room.

"Um, Luka-chan, I'm sorry… I need to go, I'll call you once I get home," Miku told Luka as she stood in front of her door. Luka got up from the coach and approached Miku.

"Okay…" Luka answered with a serious expression.

"Good night," Miku finally said and stepped outside. As soon as she was there, she began crying again but she wiped her tears off and rushed to her house. There was no one there when she arrived, as it was expected because she lived completely alone. She sat in a corner of her room and dialed Luka's phone number as she promised. She did not receive an answer however. "_Luka-chan must hate me now…_" She said to herself as she dropped her phone of the fresh tatami and cried all night long.

-o-o-o-

"_I have run out of food… I need to go to the supermarket…"_ Luka thought as she opened the fridge that morning. She changed and put her jeans on to go to buy what she needed. The heat of the sun was so strong that it made her dizzy even though the supermarket was so close to her house. She sighed in relief when she stepped in and felt the cold air of the conditioner. She headed to check the vegetables. She was thinking about making curried rice tonight and inviting Miku in order to apologize and let her explain. "_Was Miku really cheating on me?_" she wondered with a worried expression as she took one of the potatoes in her hand.

"Hey, Luka," she suddenly heard a male voice behind her. She turned back just to see Gakupo.

"Hello, Gakupo," she smiled with a frown.

"How have you been?" Gakupo asked as he checked the eggplants.

"Well, fine, I guess…" she giggled uncomfortably.

"I see… you probably have some problems with that Miku girl, am I right?" he commented with a smile as he still looked at the vegetables.

"That's none of your concern!" Luka blurted angrily.

"Sure, it's not… But wouldn't you much better if you returned to me, Luka?" she suggested as she caressed her hair.

"Don't do this here!" she exclaimed and pushed his hand.

"So if it was somewhere else it would be fine?" he smirked.

"I didn't mean it like that," Luka declared.

"You know I haven't been able to sleep ever since you left me for that Miku girl…" he confessed.

"W… well, I don't think I can do anything about that. Do you prefer to be with me even if I don't love you?" she queried strictly.

"Who knows?" Gakupo smiled broadly as he said this.

"Sorry, I have to go," Luka added and went to the counter. Gakupo didn't try to stop her and just smiled evilly. Luka wiped her sweat off as she got out of the supermarket. Suddenly, her phone rang. She picked it up.

"Luka-chan?" Miku's voice was heard.

"Miku?" Luka asked surprised. She had not checked the caller.

"I'm sorry for yesterday… I didn't want to leave like that… or cry… When I was talking to Kaito-kun yesterday I meant that I needed more love from the people around me because I felt lonely… You know, problems with college studies and I got stressed… I didn't mean anything weird…" she explained.

"Okay… can I trust you?" Luka asked concerned.

"Of course," Miku answered uncomfortably. She wasn't cheating on Luka of course, but she wasn't telling her the whole truth either. But in the end there wasn't much she could do since she didn't want to hurt Luka's feelings. She treasured her so much. She never wanted to be parted from her.


	2. Chapter 2

Luka was waiting in her apartment for Miku's arrival. With every sound of the clock she became more and more nervous and her heart began beating faster and faster. She clenched her fists and shut her eyes and almost gasped when the bell rang.

"M… Miku?" she asked awkwardly as she opened the door. The girl looked at her puzzled but proceeded into entering.

"Sorry for intruding, Luka-chan," she smiled and sat in the couch.

"The food is ready so please sit down," Luka smiled uncomfortably. Miku followed her to the kitchen where she had prepared the dishes. They sat in the table. There was an awkward silence for some seconds and Miku looked at the curried rice thinking that it had been a very long time since Luka had hugged her at all.

"Um, Luka-chan…" she broke the silence.

"What is it?" Luka raised her head to look at the younger girl.

"Well… you see… it's just that…" Miku stammered unable to say anything. Luka looked at her in confusion.

"You can tell me after we finish eating," she finally suggested after seeing her girlfriend get too anxious.

"Okay…" Miku answered resentfully and sighed.

"So, how was your day at school? Did you get lots of homework?" Luka asked before putting some curried rice in her mouth.

"Well, you could say that…" Miku smiled uncomfortably.

"Really? Good girl… Work hard at school," Luka advised her with a serious expression in her eyes. After some time, they were both done eating but Miku finished a bit later than Luka since she didn't eat as fast. "Well, what is it that you wanted to tell me, Miku?" Luka asked, hiding her concern within her strict gaze.

"Um, well… I'm just afraid I might offend you…" Miku began.

"Do you want to break up?" Luka asked casually as though she was expecting it. However Miku didn't answer to that. Instead tears began forming in her eyes and she whipped them rapidly.

"If I wanted to break up I wouldn't be dating you in the first place…" Miku reassured her with a trembling voice.

"Ah, is that so?" Luka commented. "Well, is it related to a boy?"

"No… it's not… why?" Miku asked hesitantly.

"Well, you said it would offend me so… I don't see why anything other than that would offend me," Luka explained. "Unless… it's another girl," she added bitterly.

"No, no, it's not!" Miku exclaimed anxiously.

"Okay, then feel free to express yourself freely with freedom…" Luka told her with a straight face. Miku found it strange that she added words related to 'free' so many times and felt reluctant.

"I just… um, feel we are not very… romantic… with each other…" she finally confessed.

"Ah, I'm not into lovely-dovey stuff… I thought you knew that…" Luka said clearly.

"N… Not even a bit? I thought everyone was a bit…" Miku replied.

"Hm, I don't know…" Luka looked away nervously. Miku noticed that and felt a bit relieved.

"Could it be… that you are nervous about it?" Miku asked reluctantly. Luka blushed and looked away with a troubled expression.

"I'm not sure…" she finally answered.

"Sorry… I never thought about it…" Miku said thoughtfully and gave Luka a cheek kiss. Luka took hold Miku's face in her hands and planted a fast kiss on her lips. Miku giggled uneasily, it made her heart race but… it wasn't really what she liked the most.

"You don't like it when I kiss you?" Luka asked a bit worried. "You know… it has been worrying me for a while now…"

"Oh that's… you do it a bit coldly…" Miku admitted shyly. "I think we should talk about what type of things we like!" she finally blurted.

"Um, yeah, sorry... if I was harsh on you…" Luka apologized with a worried expression.

"You don't have to be sorry… I've made many mistakes too. It's more of my fault for never telling you. Plus I never take any initiative in anything so…" Miku tried to explain.

"Yeah, um, I'm a bit embarrassed of being all lovely…" Luka confessed with a flustered face.

"I am too!" Miku agreed. Luka looked at her with a dull expression and said nothing.

"Oh, but I like it when you don't take initiative, not that I dislike it when you do…" Luka explained. "You know what? I'll try to be romantic once to see if it works and I'll try harder, I promise you," Luka said as she caressed Miku's cheek.

"That now… it was kind of romantic…" Miku said bashfully and closed her eyes expecting a kiss from Luka. Luka tried to be slower this time and made sure to kiss Miku's lips more than once.

"How was that?" she asked after. Miku didn't answer but looked at her really purposefully and placed a kiss on her neck. "Miku?!" Luka called her name in astonishment. Miku had never done such a thing before.

"I love you…" Miku whispered shyly and put her legs on Luka's lap.

"Yeah, uh, I know…" Luka replied. Miku stared at her and gave her another kiss.

"Do you love me too?" she asked a bit worried.

"Uh, I'm not very sure about what… love is…" Luka said troubled.

"You don't love me?" Miku asked surprised.

"I don't know…" Luka replied. "Please don't hate me Miku, I'd hate to lose you…" Luka said as she hugged her. Miku hugged back and caressed Luka's back.

"Are you okay, Luka-chan?" Miku asked genuinely concerned.

"I don't think I've ever been in love before, so I don't really know how love feels and I can't tell whether I'm in love with you or not… At least I know that I feel really nice around you and I want you to be just mine… Um, that's all about it…" Luka explained guiltily. "Sorry if I hurt you… I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay…" Miku replied but she was really devastated by what Luka had just told her.

"I want to take some time and think about it… Would you mind that? If we got a bit distant from each other…" Luka suggested.

"How long?"

"About a month or so…"

"That… much?"

-o-o-o-

It was Monday. At school everything seemed so dull to Miku and knowing that she wouldn't be able to see Luka in a month made everything more difficult. She was losing her ability to concentrate in her studies and that was irritating her more and more. It felt so strange to be in an unrequited love like that. How could she not know whether Luka loved her or not? Turning back, Luka had never said that to her. She just said she liked and that probably was at least true. What Miku wanted to know is whether their feelings were mutual. She just wanted to know whether Luka's heart raced just like hers or whether she felt butterflies in her stomach. How could Luka possibly not understand what was going on in her own heart? But then again, she acted really jealous and she seemed to care about her a lot so it was confusing. Miku didn't really get it, but she believed in Luka's words and she decided to let her some space. Suddenly, as she was staring through the window of the hallway a girl came towards her running. It was her friend, Gumi.

"Gumi-chan?" Miku asked surprised as she wasn't used to being distracted while she was in deep thought.

"I heard on the news yesterday…" Gumi began as she panted. "That there have been some mysterious deaths somewhere around where you live… So I just wanted to tell you to be careful," she finally said worried.

"Mysterious deaths?" Miku looked at her friend in horror.

"They don't really know yet… whether they are group suicides or serial killings… In any case, please be careful!" Gumi exclaimed.

"Um, okay…" Miku replied a bit afraid. "I have been walking alone lately, but I don't think I'll do it anymore…" she admitted with a resentful expression as she looked through the window.

"Why is that? Did something happen with your girlfriend?" Gumi asked casually. Miku looked around her to make sure that there was no one looking and then spoke.

"She wanted some space…" Miku stated.

"Space? You just began dating two weeks ago…" Gumi said puzzled.

"I know right?" Miku said. "She's really confused about her feelings towards me though… She said that she had never fallen in love with anyone before and she doesn't know how it feels…" she explained.

"Oh, okay… I knew this girl was strange from the first time I saw her but to this extent…" Gumi said rather angrily. "Ever since you started going out she hasn't done anything but hurt you, she even stole your first kiss… Even though she didn't know whether she loved you…"

"Um, I'm sad about that but… I can't blame her. It's normal that she wouldn't if she hasn't felt love before… Plus I didn't tell her I loved her until after we began dating, I just said I liked her… though that was just me being shy but…" Miku tried to excuse her.

"Wasn't Luka-san your first love as well?" Gumi asked curious.

"Well… she was, but I've had similar feelings before… It's not like it was a completely strange thing… Maybe it is for Luka-chan, I seriously don't know…"

"First of all, is the girl well in her mind?" Gumi joked.

"She probably is… at least mostly…" Miku answered pensively. Gumi giggled.

That night, Miku wasn't able to sleep. She couldn't take Luka out of her mind. There was definitely something strange going on with her but Miku didn't really mind as long as they could be together again, but would they? What if Luka discovered that she didn't love Miku after all?

"Good night, Luka-chan," Miku typed a message in her phone and sent it to Luka, expecting to receive an answer. However, that didn't happen.

* * *

**I'm sorry I had to change something. Miku is actually a high school student. That's it. I'm also sorry for changing the summary so many times but I just keep coming with more appropriate ones as I write... **

**~Thank you for reading until here~**

**~I hope you have a nice day~**


	3. Chapter 3

It was a rainy morning and Luka felt drowsy. Fall was slowly approaching, classes had already begun… Everything made Luka feel so overwhelmed. She got up of her bed and went to the kitchen to make some coffee. Drinking coffee alone in her apartment felt lonely. Luka sighed. "Sometimes I seriously don't know whether I want Miku or whether I want to be away from her…" she thought as she took a sip of her Nescafé. "The girl is too corny…" she said to herself "but I can't be like that at all." Luka liked Miku but she felt strangely uneasy around her and ever since they had begun dating Miku had become more and more clingy which made Luka more and more uncomfortable. In her confusion, she just ended up avoiding her and cutting all contact with her. She opened the blinds of the living room and sat in the couch. Luka wanted to watch the news but once the TV was on she didn't seem to concentrate at all. Suddenly, Gakupo came to her mind. She figured out she never liked him but the comfort she felt with him was completely soothing when compared to the stress her girlfriend caused her. She felt like Gakupo accepted her even if she was cold or distant, that he loved her just like that. On the contrary, Miku always had high expectations on her and that just made the older girl feel irritated. She reached her phone from the occasional table thinking about Gakupo's offer that day she had seen him in the supermarket. She didn't want to get back with him; she just wanted to see for herself whether she felt better with him rather than Miku.

"Oh my, Luka?" Gakupo answered the phone with a seducing voice.

"Hi, how are you?" the girl said with a monotone voice.

"Fine, and you?" he asked happily.

"Fine, I was wondering if you could come over later in the day…" she suggested.

"Eh? I thought you didn't want to know anything about me…" he commented mischievously

"Yeah… I don't remember even saying such a thing," Luka answered with a frown.

"Okay, okay, I'll be there at five," he smiled and hanged up.

On the other side, that Saturday Miku didn't have any plans and stayed alone in her room playing the piano. She played a slow, sad song. Then she stopped and got up. Just before leaving her room, she glanced at her phone to check whether Luka had sent any message but she hadn't. She sat on her desk and played with her pen. Then, she turned her computer on to watch a movie or two… and maybe surf the net for a bit… She gazed at the screen with a troubled expression drawn in her face and bit her lip. At that moment, she got up of her chair in the blink of an eye, running outside of her apartment.

"Miku, where are you going?!" she heard her mother yell before she closed the door behind her.

"I'm going to see Luka-chan!" Miku answered as she run out of the house. Her mother was left with a confused expression but didn't seem to be especially troubled.

Miku run to the train station, her long hoodie waving in the wind. She arrived there on time, panting. She sat in one of the banks and held her breath as soon as she realized that an old man was sitting next to her and that she was acting awkwardly by panting like that. In a few minutes the train arrived and Miku got in. The sun was about to set. Miku knew that this was wrong, it was wrong to bother Luka when she had asked for some space in their relationship, but she couldn't take it any longer… She didn't know why Luka wasn't answering to her messages and she was worried. Had something happened to her? Did she want to break up? "Just what is going on?" she thought with a worried expression.

-o-o-o-

"Luka, you don't really seem to be enjoying yourself…" Gakupo said with a smile as he made himself comfortable in her couch.

"I'll be fine as long as I have something to do," she said and drank some of her beer.

"I see, where did the Miku girl go?" he asked with a grin.

"I don't know, I told her that I needed some distance from her…" Luka replied thoughtfully.

"Oh, what a shame, and you only just began dating," Gakupo declared with a sarcastic smile. Luka glanced over at him but didn't pay much attention.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask..." Luka began.

Minutes later, Miku had arrived in front of her door and was ringing the bell. No one came. "Luka-chan?" she called her girlfriend, "Luka-chan?" she called again in a louder voice. "I'm going to enter…" she warned her before opening the door. There was a loud music coming from the living room, a song composed and sung by Luka was being played. Miku headed there apprehensively and just as she began approaching she started hearing some male laughs. Luka was sitting on the couch, smiling at her ex-boyfriend who was sitting next to her. As soon they saw Miku's blank expression both of their smiles faded.

"S… sorry…" Miku uttered quietly before running away. Luka looked at her baffled. Gakupo frowned and looked away.

"Wait a moment, I'll send her a message to clear things up," Luka told him with a serious expression and picked up her phone.

Miku was outside of Luka's apartment with an expression of horror drawn in her face. What was that she had just seen? What was Luka's ex-boyfriend doing in her apartment? Did Luka have feelings for him? Was that the reason she had told her not to come? She felt insecure. She sat in the floor, next to the wall and hugged her knees. The wind blew on her face, she shivered and cried. Just then she heard her phone vibrate. She took it out and whipped her tears off to look at the message. "He's just a friend, okay? Don't worry," Luka had written. At that instant Miku's sadness turned into rage, an extreme anger.

"Why? Why don't you come after me and explain me? Why do you ignore me and have your ex-boyfriend come over when I'm suffering? Why? Why don't you care about me?!" Miku thought to herself and broke down into tears. Her cry resonated through the building.

In the apartment, Gakupo suddenly headed to the cd player and gently put another cd on it. A romantic melody began playing and he approached Luka but she didn't seem to notice. She had a frown on her face and suddenly due to the music being quieter she heard a voice. She widened her eyes. She knew it was Miku's voice and Gakupo knew it too. He cursed Miku in his insides. Luka placed her hand in her chest and her frown turned into a pout and she rushed outside the apartment in a hurry. She burst the door open just to find Miku crawled next to the wall, crying. She kneeled in front of her but Miku didn't raise her head, instead she just stopped crying. Luka slowly reached out her hand to her.

"Don't touch me!" Miku blurted angrily. "You are so cruel, Luka-chan…" she added and began crying again. Luka pouted.

"Miku… I…" she looked away in shame. "Sorry…" she said worried. "I'll take you home, okay? Please don't cry…"

"It's okay… if you wanted to break up with me you could have just said-"

"No! That's not it!" Luka interrupted her. "I'll explain you properly everything, okay? Just come with me and I'll take you home," she proposed. Miku looked at her with a resentful expression but nodded. Luka went back to the apartment to tell Gakupo she had to go and then went back to Miku.

"Why did you do this?" Miku asked with an expression of grief as they walked in the street.

"I just invited him over and we talked, Miku, I swear…" Luka reassured.

"Not just that, everything, why are you so cold to me?" Miku queried in the verge of tears.

"I don't know, it's just that I can't… Whenever I try to be more romantic I feel a knot in my stomach and I just can't handle it…" Luka explained to the younger girl. "I just wanted to find out what is that that makes me comfortable around Gakupo that you lack…" Luka added resentfully.

"Lack…" Miku repeated with a sad expression. "Do you love him?" she asked.

"I don't, I never did, honestly," Luka pouted. "I think it's just that when I was with him he didn't mind my coldness…"

"Ugh, oh… sorry… it's just that I don't like being away from you. Don't you… don't you miss me at all?" the girl asked afraid as she stared at Luka straight in the eyes.

"I do! Of course I do, I miss your smile and your goofiness… But I just feel uneasy and I don't want to hurt you with my actions so I thought some distance between us would be good…" Luka explained pensively.

"Can… can I hug you? You… you don't have to hug me back…" Miku stammered as she blushed.

"Um, okay…" Luka agreed and Miku embraced her girlfriend tightly. The older girl widened her eyes. She didn't know Miku had felt so lonely without her. Strangely enough she didn't feel the knot in her stomach with this and she just smiled peacefully. Miku let go and Luka tried to smile at her. Miku smiled back uncomfortably and they walked towards the train station… but soon found that the street was blocked… by crime scene tapes. Miku quickly hid behind Luka in fear and the older girl put her arm in front of her protectively. There were policemen everywhere and other people were around the scene too. Everyone seemed to be urgent and in panic. Luka looked at the blood on the ground… then she began feeling dizzy and confused…


	4. Chapter 4

"Luka-chan? Luka-chan?" Miku called her name worriedly.

"I… I'm fine…" Luka replied, trying to get over the dizziness she felt. Miku stepped towards her to hug her but then Luka spoke. "S… stop… don't do that," she said in a serious tone and Miku looked away ashamed.

At last, she arrived home. Miku kept wondering what could have possibly made Luka so nervous when she saw that crime scene. There must have been something; something that she remembered, Miku assumed.

The next day, Luka woke up with a headache. She didn't really know what had happened to her the other day but something really disturbing came to her mind at that moment. "Maybe… just maybe… I should go see a specialist…" was what Luka thought and the next day she was in a psychiatrist's office… trembling in fear as to what he might tell her…

-o-o-o-

"There's something I've been meaning to ask…"

"What may that be?" Gakupo asked with a smile.

"You say you love me… but why is that?" Luka inquired with a puzzled expression.

"Hm… I thought you'd never ask…" Gakupo began. "Well, for many reasons, like how you never express your feelings openly, how you stare at me with those cold eyes…" he explained.

"I… I see" Luka smiled uncomfortably.

-o-o-o-

"Megurine Luka-san, right?" the psychiatrist said as he lowered his glasses. He was old and wrinkly. His hair was white and he seemed very serious.

"Yes," Luka answered with a dull voice.

"Well… I'm all ears…"

"The thing is that…" Luka talked for an entire hour, trying to explain her problem to the professional. She talked about last night, the crime scene, about Miku, about how she couldn't touch her. Oddly enough, she could find some comfort in saying those things to a stranger but on the other side she was really afraid of what he could possibly tell her.

"Well… your case seems pretty simple. I'm not sure why yet…" the psychiatrist began with some suspense. "But you seem to have fear of intimacy…" he finally declared.

"Fear… of… intimacy?" Luka repeated in awe. She couldn't believe it yet.

When she went back home, she hadn't still came over the fact that there was something so wrong with her. That's why she couldn't stand to touch Miku, even though she didn't exactly dislike it. How would she tell such a thing to her? Would Miku leave her? How would a corny girl such as Miku live without being petted? Those thoughts inundated Luka's mind and she broke down into tears as she kneeled in floor…

-o-o-o-

"I can't stand that girl! She always gets away with it…!" A blonde girl yelled at her phone.

"But… Luka won't just leave her… I'm not sure if I can do anything about it…" Gakupo, on the other line told the girl.

"I don't care! I want her to suffer!" the girl screamed.

"Okay, okay… I'll see what I can do, Lily…" Gakupo replied.

At school Miku was getting worried since Luka had once again not called her for quite some time. She wouldn't answer to her calls either. The girl had grown used to this by that time but she always got sad about it… The bell rang and it was lunch time. Miku took out her bento with a grieved expression. Gumi was nowhere to be seen, she was probably chatting with some other girls in the hallway.

"Look who's eating here," a mischievous voice said. Miku slowly raised her head to look at the person. It was Lily, who was looking at her with sarcasm.

"Um, good morning…" Miku replied nervously, afraid that Lily might try and do something to her. She wasn't quite sure about the reason the girl hated her so much but it was probably because she helped Gumi last year. Gumi was being bullied by Lily and her group back then. It was at that time, when she became friends with Miku and the later decided to report it to the school. From that time onwards, Lily became highly notorious and even worse was ridiculed by the 'shy girl' of the class. At least that's how Lily saw it. But the only thing Miku had wanted to do was save Gumi from the constant attacks of their wicked classmate. One thing was sure; Lily wanted revenge and she was going to get it. Not only that but Miku always got praised in singing lessons and she instead, was left behind. She couldn't disperse rumors about Miku since anyone would hardly believe her but ever since she had meet Gakupo in a mixer he had become her best ally.

"Are you eating you rubbish?" Lily asked meanly.

"No, I never eat my rubbish or bring it to school… In my family they recycle it…" Miku answered straightforwardly, hoping to stop Lily's mocking.

"Don't mess up with me!" the later glared at her with an evil expression.

"I'm sorry," Miku uneasily. "Is there something you want from me?" she asked a bit afraid.

"This," Lily said and in one moment Miku's bento flew onto the floor. Miku was still holding her chopsticks in confusion. "Serves you right," Lily announced and left. Miku looked down. Everyone in the class began whispering and she was left alone to pick up her food. Tears began falling from her eyes, but she soon whipped them off before anyone could notice.

"What happened?" Gumi asked once she got in the classroom and saw Miku picking up her food from the floor.

"It was just… Lily…" Miku replied sincerely. She knew that telling Gumi the truth could worry her but in any case she wasn't very good at lying and it seemed that she would end up getting into more trouble.

"I… I see…" Gumi lowered her head and helped Miku pick up. "I'll treat you to some food from the cafeteria," she said with an uncomfortable smile at last.

"It's fine, I have my own money. Don't worry," Miku smiled genuinely. What Lily had just done a moment ago didn't seem to bother her much now. She had Gumi to cheer her up, after all. "In any case, let's go!"

"Yeah," Gumi nodded and they went downstairs, to the cafeteria. Miku got a sandwich and ate it happily. "Are you really okay, Miku?" Gumi asked once they were walking in the hallway.

"Um, well, it's not use worrying about Lily's selfishness… I hope someday she changes…" Miku replied uneasily.

"You're way too lenient, Miku," Gumi replied a bit baffled. "How about that useless girlfriend of yours?"

"Don't call her that!" Miku pouted. "She has been a bit confused lately…" Miku declared worried.

"Oh, I get it… she hasn't called you again…" Gumi answered with a monotone voice.

"Ugh… well…" Miku shuddered.

-o-o-o-

"Miku, Miku, Miku, Miku…" the girl's name was repeated over and over in Luka's mind as she stared at the ceiling. She wanted to call her but she didn't want to call her. She wanted to hug but she didn't want to hug her. It was all very confusing to deal with. At least she promised to herself that if Miku didn't end up forgetting about her and called again she would answer. But minutes, passed, hours passed, Luka hadn't eaten anything and Miku had yet to call.

She got up from her couch and went to the kitchen to at least grab something to drink. She was pouring water in her glass when she heard her phone ringing. She hastily returned to the living room to pick it up.

"Yes?" she answered.

"How are you sweetie?" her ex-boyfriend's voice was heard through the other line. Luka hanged up in rage, leaving Gakupo with his mouth hanging open. What she didn't know what that Miku had called at that same time but wasn't able to get in touch with her. However, it actually wasn't more than ten minutes until she decided to call again. This time Luka looked at the screen to check who was calling before she answered. Her face immediately lightened up when she saw her girlfriend's name.

"Miku?" she answered happily.

"Um, Luka-chan?" Miku called her name in confusion. She didn't quite understand why Luka was so happy but she decided to ignore that fact. "Can I come over tonight?" she asked hopelessly.

"Yeah, of course, please come!" Luka exclaimed a bit nervously. "I'll be waiting," she added.

"Oh um… okay…" Miku answered and Luka hung up without saying anything else. The girl put on her jacket and in one hour she was already waiting in front of Luka's door.

"Welcome," Luka smiled.

"Sorry for intruding," Miku smiled back. Then she looked at Luka a bit worried. "You look kind of pale…" she commented. "Are you alright?"

"Oh that's… I'm going to grab a bite... and I'll be better…" Luka tried to calm Miku down.

"Would you like me to make something for you?" Miku asked eagerly.

"No, it's fine…" Luka objected but Miku was stubborn.

"You really should rest for a bit!" she exclaimed and walked into the kitchen. "But I don't know where everything is…" she then said disappointed. Luka sighed and showed her where the tools she would need were. She was too tired to argue with Miku now and since her girlfriend was so nice to make her food maybe she shouldn't be so rejecting about it. She sat in the couch and waited patiently for Miku to finish but then she remembered how clumsy the girl was and went to check out.

"Is everything alright, Miku?" she asked a bit worried. "Don't get injured, okay?" Miku was making omurice* (*Japanese dish: omelet with rice inside) and suddenly a bit of oil splashed on her. "Are you okay?!" Luka panicked.

"Yes, it's nothing," Miku smiled.

"I'll stay… here, just in case…" Luka declared. Nothing unexpected happened in the end though and Luka was glad that Miku was fine.

They sat in the table and suddenly Luka felt like she should tell Miku about what she had learnt today but she couldn't bring herself to do so. Even when they finished eating and they were together in the couch Luka was utterly scared to talk about that issue until Miku began looking at her with great desire. It didn't take Luka much time to realize it since the girl's eyes seemed to penetrate her own.

"Luka-chan… can I hug you?" Miku queried in a low voice.

"No… please don't…" Luka replied a bit anxiously. However Miku sensed it and didn't get very influenced about it.

"Can you give me your jacket then?" the girl asked.

"Huh?" Luka looked at her puzzled.

"I want to… smell you…" Miku said flustered. Luka blushed, but still she couldn't stand it, she just couldn't… none of it…


	5. Chapter 5

"Miku stop!" Luka suddenly exclaimed.

"Um, Luka-chan, do you hate it when I touch you?" Miku asked alarmed.

"No it's not that…" Lula started. "It's just that it makes very nervous and I… just… don't know what to do…" she explained as she looked at Miku with a sincere expression. Miku widened her eyes.

"Oh I see!" she blurted.

"You… do?" Luka asked in confusion.

"Yes, but I don't know what I should do about it…" Miku replied pensively.

"Well, I don't know either… Ugh…" Luka shuddered. "If you want to break up with me just say it now…" she added as she looked at her girlfriend straight in the eyes.

"Why would I want to break up!?" Miku asked indignantly.

"I can't be lovely-dovey at all… I… just…" Luka muttered.

"But… you can overcome that… won't you feel better that way?" Miku tried to ask, swallowing her tears.

"What if I don't want to overcome it?" Luka inquired with a dull expression.

"Won't that… make you sad in the long run?" Miku objected apprehensively. Luka giggled uncomfortably and patted Miku's head.

"I didn't mean that. I do want to overcome it…" she smiled nervously. Miku brightened up immediately. Luka hadn't told Miku that she had gone to a psychiatrist and she was certainly afraid of doing so but she thought it was fine even if she didn't tell her right away.

"You have to tell me what I can do and what I can't," Miku declared with a grin.

"Well, first of all," Luka began strictly. Miku was listening obediently. "Don't hug me without asking before, don't constantly say corny stuff… and…" Luka frowned. "I guess that's all," she completed.

"Um, okay…" Miku nodded a bit disappointed.

"Okay, listen," Luka began. "Let's do this: I'll hug you a bit everyday so that you don't feel lonely and get frustrated. In exchange you must promise that you will try to endure it…" she explained.

"Really? You will?" Miku asked after some seconds.

"Yeah, I… I'll try…" Luka promised.

"Say Luka-chan… would you rather not touch me at all?" Miku asked in fear.

"No, it's not that! It's just that I get scared…" Luka admitted.

"I think I get it… I'll try harder Luka-chan, I promise!" Miku reassured. "Is it okay to ask you if I can do certain things… or does it make you nervous because it feels like I'd expect too much?" she queried with concern. Luka giggled.

"You know, I can try doing the things I feel at ease doing… like petting your head," Luka answered with a smile as she caressed Miku's head. The later grinned broadly. "Good girl," Luka said with a smile. Miku's heart was beating so fast it seemed like it was going to explode. She wanted to hug Luka so much, but she tried to restrain herself from letting that show. "What?" Luka asked.

"N… nothing…" Miku mumbled.

"Do you want your daily hug now?" Luka asked with an uncomfortable smile.

"Um, if it doesn't bother you…" Miku said in a low voice.

"It doesn't always bother me," Luka smiled. "Come," she spread her arms and Miku embraced her tightly. Luka wrapped her arms around Miku's waist.

"Luka-chan…" Miku called her. "Can I hold your hand when we sleep?"

"Hm…" Luka looked at her pensively. "You can… but only when I fall asleep," she finally said.

"Okay!" Miku exclaimed cheerfully. That night she took Luka's hand in her own and placed it right next to her cheek. That was how she was able to sleep peacefully.

-o-o-o-

"Huh?! Luka-san did what?!" Gumi exclaimed when Miku told her what had happened the next day.

"Please don't be so loud…" Miku whispered.

"From all the people you could have dated Miku… why her?" Gumi asked confused.

"I just love her!" Miku declared triumphantly.

"Yes, yes… I know…" Gumi muttered. "Ah, tomorrow, do you want to go to the karaoke?" she asked cheerfully.

"Karaoke?! It's been such a long time since I last went to one. Yes, let's go!" Miku agreed.

"Okay, make sure to call me tomorrow before you leave home okay?" Gumi smiled.

"Lily, what are you doing there? Let's go," suddenly one of the girl's friends called her as she was overhearing Miku's and Gumi's conversation…

The next day Miku had been waiting in the spot Gumi told her to meet up for some minutes. No one seemed to come. Suddenly she was a familiar person walking around disoriented. It was Hiyama, Miku's senpai. "But what is he doing here?" Miku wondered baffled. Then he hastily walked towards her. "Oh, Hatsune-san," he said with a gentle voice.

"Hiyama-senpai, was it?" Miku asked for reassurance.

"Indeed," he smiled. "Gumi-chan called me here, but she hasn't come yet… I wonder if she'll be fine," he commented a bit troubled. Miku gasped.

"The murders!" Miku suddenly yelled.

"Wh-What murders?" Hiyama asked in awe.

"Well…" Miku began a bit embarrassed at her behavior before. "The other day Gumi told me that there had been some mysterious deaths…" Miku said worried.

"Yes, I heard about it in the news… I thought they were group suicides…" Hiyama objected.

"In any case, I think I should call her first," Miku suggested as she took her phone out. There was a beeping sound and no response. "She isn't answering," Miku shivered in fear.

"It's fine," Hiyama tried to reassure her. "I'm sure that she just can't hear it…" he tried to calm her down, but he didn't sound very confident. Miku looked away disappointed.

"Gumi told me that those 'group suicides' might have been serial killings…" she finally declared.

"It can't be… I never heard anything about this…" Hiyama answered shocked. "How… did Gumi-chan know that?" he then asked apprehensively. Miku widened her eyes.

"She probably heard about it somewhere…" she said half-heartily. Hiyama didn't respond but he looked at Miku with great uneasiness. "Why don't we go and wait for her in the karaoke? I'll send her a message to tell her we'll be there…" she proposed.

"Um, sure," Hiyama agreed. They walked slowly on their way there, maybe due to fear, maybe due to hoping Gumi would appear in any moment. Miku looked behind her every now and then to check but she could see nothing.

"We'd like a room for three people," Hiyama said to the person in charge once they arrived. They entered the room and asked for some drinks. They both sat there in silence.

In the next room however there was the wicked blonde girl talking on her phone. "Listen carefully, Kamui Gakupo," she told the man. "If we can't make your Luka leave Miku then we should just make Miku leave her," she smirked.

"How are we supposed to do that?" he asked in confusion through the phone. He was sitting in a chair in his apartment.

"We just need to make her life a living hell," Lily gave a delish smile and hang up. She accommodated herself in the couch and closed her eyelids.

One hour had passed and Gumi had yet to show up. Miku clenched her fists and looked down, unsettled. Sweat began falling from her face. "I… I'm leaving," she said and suddenly stood up.

"W… wait, Hatsune-san," Hiyama called her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Gumi's house… Could you… please stay here in case she comes?" Miku asked politely but also a bit shyly.

"Um, okay…" he nodded.

"See you then, Hiyama-senpai," she forced a smile and left the room. The hallway was empty and silent. It seemed like a ghost would appear in any moment. Suddenly Miku heard her phone vibrating; she took it out of her bag.

"_Miku, sorry for the delay, something came up. Meet me at the bathroom," _was what Gumi had written in her message. Miku widened her eyes. She didn't think about it twice and dashed to the bathroom. She opened the door hastily and turned on the lights. However there wasn't any sign of Gumi there.

"Gumi… are you there?" Miku asked frightened. Suddenly the lights turned off. She heard someone closing the door behind her. "What's going on here…?" she asked as she tried to figure out who had done that. She looked behind her but she couldn't tell who the mysterious person was. Soon, they pushed her towards the wall. She heard a sound of a ducting tape and the person soon covered her mouth with it then they forced her in one of the stalls and tied her up before closing the door. She tried to yell and push it but it wouldn't budge. "Why is this happening to me?" She thought with tears in her eyes. She was utterly scared. Who could have that person possibly been? And why did they do that to her? But most importantly… was she going to make it out alive? Miku couldn't help but shiver at the thought of what was going to happen next.


	6. Chapter 6

Miku stood there frozen (not that she could move anyway). Her phone vibrated, but as expected she could not pick it up. Then she gazed at the name of her caller and was surprised to realize it was Luka. Miku tried to make all sorts of noises, hoping that someone would hear her and help her, but nothing happened. However after thinking about it for a while she felt relieved. She realized that there was no way something hazardous could happen to her since it hadn't happened up until now. Whoever had done this to her was probably making some kind of prank, or at least that's what it seemed like… Miku sighed.

After that her phone rang various times, some of them it was her mother and some others Luka or Hiyama. All of them seemed utterly worried as to what her fate was and of course there was Gumi too… Then it came to Miku! The one who had tied her up was probably related to Gumi's disappearance as well. But Miku thought it couldn't possibly be a very terrible person since they didn't do anything to hurt her, but then again she could be wrong… Suddenly, she heard someone open the door. Miku hit the floor with her feet furiously.

"Huh? What's that?" a female voice exclaimed with surprise.

"No way! A ghost?!" another one stated.

"It's coming from one of the stalls…" the first one said frightened.

"Let's… open it…" the other replied slowly.

"Okay…" the girl placed her hand on the handle and slowly opened it.

"Hey wait!" the other suddenly uttered.

"What?!" the first one complained. Miku sighed and made more noises which caused the first girl to grip the handle again, but the second one didn't fail to stop her this time either. Miku put a dull expression in her face.

"I'm scared…" the second girl explained.

"Let's open it slowly…" the first one suggested.

"S-sure…"

"Three, two, one, now!" they both said at the same time and opened the door. The second one closed her eyes, fearful of what she might see but she quickly opened them just too see her friend stare dumbfounded at Miku.

"A girl?" the first one finally uttered. Miku didn't respond; not that she could have. "Are you okay?" They finally helped Miku and let her free.

"Thank you very much," Miku bowed at them politely but they still looked at her with fear and surprise. Miku just looked away with an uncomfortable expression.

After she went to them room where Hiyama-san was, but she didn't find him there. That was to be expected since she had been hours in the bathroom stall. She tried calling Gumi again but she got no reply, another thing she expected. _"Could it be that the one that tied me up was…" _Miku began thinking on her insides as she was walking on the street. _"No, it can't have possibly been,"_ she quickly dismissed the thought. Of course it couldn't have been Gumi the one to do that, she didn't have any reason to in any case. Next thing she had to was call her mother and tell her everything that had happened. Of course she made a big fuss but Miku calmed her down telling her that Luka's house was around that area and that she would call the later to pick her up to not walk alone at that time. Miku also informed her mother that she wanted to stay at Luka's house tonight to talk to her. Her mother allowed her to do so only because she knew Luka and the fact that she was a nice girl… what she didn't know was that she was Miku's girlfriend…

"_Please answer, Luka-chan…" _Miku said to herself while waiting for Luka to answer the phone.

"beep…"

"beep…"

"beep…"

"beep…"

"beep…"

"beep…"

"Miku?!" Luka's called her name worriedly as soon as she picked up. "Why weren't you answering my calls?! Are you mad at me?! Or… don't tell me… did anyone do anything terrible to you?! Tell me Miku, who was it?! I'll make them pay!" the older girl declared angrily. Miku's heart skipped a beat for one moment and then she blushed.

"Ehem… Luka-chan… please don't worry. I'll tell you everything as soon as I see you. Can I stay at your home tonight? Could please come to pick me up? I'm a bit scared to walk around this late…" Miku explained with a calm tone.

"Yes, I'm coming! Now! Where are you?!" Luka asked impatiently.

"I'm near street xxxxx," Miku answered with a smile and Luka hanged up instantly. Miku looked at her phone with a resigned smile and sighed. A few minutes "the super cool Megurine Luka appeared in her super cool car", or at least that was how Miku saw it. She opened the door and got in the passenger's seat.

"Miku…" Luka stroked the girl's cheek and looked at her with an extremely concerned look.

"I went to the karaoke and someone tied me up and locked me in one of the bathroom stalls… well… they didn't really lock me but I couldn't get out…" Miku explained without looking at Luka, afraid to confront her.

"Wha…?" Luka stated completely baffled. Soon her expression changed and it seemed like something between sadness and worry to Miku. "Why? Why?" Luka asked to herself. "Okay, okay. Let's go home Miku. Are you hungry?" she tried to calm down.

"A bit…" Miku admitted with an uneasy smile.

Luka parked in front of her apartment block and got out of the car. Miku followed. There was an awkward silence between them, but maybe Miku kind of liked it. Luka pressed the button to call the elevator. Miku glanced at her; she was so… irresistible today. Actually it was Miku who wanted to hug her and kiss her so badly today for some reason. They got in the elevator and their eyes met a few times as they tried to stare at each other. Then, most unexpectedly, Luka took hold of Miku's hand. The girl gasped and looked at Luka who just clenched her fist around Miku's hand as she looked to the front, in embarrassment. She seemed so tense. But then, Miku placed her other hand on Luka's fist, making the later feel forced to look at her. Miku just smiled to make her feel more relaxed. Luka seemed to tear up but then the elevator arrived at its destination and Luka left Miku's hand empty…

They entered her apartment. "Hey, Miku, be careful when you go out… you know that there's something going on here, right?" Luka said sternly.

"Yes," the girl responded obediently. She sat in the couch and sighed. Luka went to the kitchen and poured some orange juice on a glass. She placed it on the kotatsu* (*Japanese low table) for Miku.

"How long has it been since we last went on a date?" Luka asked as she drank some beer.

"Um, um, um, um…" Miku stammered. "I don't remember…" she finally admitted.

"I should have figured that out, I don't remember either…" Luka replied. "Would you like to go somewhere tomorrow?" she suggested.

"Eh?! Really?!" Miku looked at the woman with surprise. "Where are we going?" she asked with curiosity.

"That's a secret," Luka smirked.

"But, then I can't get there!" Miku exclaimed.

"You won't have to, I will obviously come and pick you up," Luka patted Miku's head.

"Oh, that's… thank you…" Miku smiled shyly. Luka smiled back. "I love you, Luka-chan!" she exclaimed with a grin.

"I know," the older girl gave an uncomfortable smile. Miku expected it but she didn't mind because she knew that it made Luka feel embarrassed. Then, unexpectedly, she leaned forward and kissed Miku. It was so quick that Miku didn't have time to react. She just kissed Luka back and closed her eyes. Then, she parted her lips and allowed her to go deeper.

"Luka-chan," Miku pushed her, "I…" she was out of breath.

"Was it a cold kiss?" Luka asked worried. Miku looked at her with surprise.

"No, not at all!" she reassured her.

"Oh, then… did you not like it?" Luka asked again, concerned.

"I did like it!" Miku almost complained. "It just left me out of breath…" she said bashfully.

"Oh! oh, I see… I'll do it more slowly next time," Luka replied anxiously.

"That's not really it…" Miku mumbled.

"Eh?" Luka asked confused.

"It's okay, don't worry, Luka-chan," Miku smiled. "I love you," she said for the second time.

"I know…" Luka blushed. Miku noticed it this time and was a bit surprised but managed to hide it.

"Do you really?" she asked genuinely.

"Do you really love me, Miku?" Luka asked a bit unsure.

"What you knew was that I said I loved you, not that I _love _you!" Miku exclaimed in a detective-like tone.

"Ugh, oh, is that so?" Luka asked a bit confused at what Miku had said. "What is love anyway? I mean romantic love…"

"Who knows…" Miku smiled. "It's a state of ecstasy you feel with a specific person because you really like their characteristics and also feel sexual attraction… I think that's it!" Miku exclaimed with a fake-serious expression. Then she smiled. "Well that's what I think…" she finally said.

"Oh… I wonder why it happens…" Luka said.

"It's a very basic feature of this world… but I don't know when it was first released…" Miku remarked thoughtfully.

"Don't talk about it as though it was some software update!" Luka declared in astonishment.


	7. Chapter 7

Miku stared at Luka intently. "Can I lean on you?" she then asked with a reddened face.

"Well, okay," Luka replied a bit nervously. "But oh wait!" she exclaimed. "Don't you want to eat?" she asked surprised.

"_I don't know… the butterflies in my stomach make me lose my appetite…" _Miku thought to herself but didn't respond.

"You don't?" Luka asked with a worried expression.

"Well…" Miku looked away embarrassed. Then, she suddenly felt a stabbing pain in her heart. She widened her eyes, she was not quite sure about the reason she felt that pain. _"Oh, I get it… Luka-chan probably won't feel the same about me… I seem so silly… always chasing after her and wanting acceptance…" _she gave a resentful smile and Luka just stared at her baffled.

"Well, are you hungry or not?!" she asked impatiently.

"Um, sorry," Miku smiled uncomfortably. "I'll just have some milk or something… I don't feel like eating…" she finally said.

"Ugh, sure," Luka said awkwardly. "I'll make you some, okay? Just wait here,"

Luka went to the kitchen. Miku's eyes followed her silhouette eagerly as she did so. Luka was certainly not aware of what she meant to Miku.

"_Are we really meant to be together?" _Miku wondered with a grieved expression. She covered her face with her arms and bent her body.

"Oh, there's no milk left…" Miku suddenly heard Luka said as she opened the fridge. Luka turned towards Miku. "I'll go buy some from the convenience store!" she declared. "I'll be right back…" Miku didn't have time to respond. Before she knew it Luka had already put her black leather coat on and was about to leave. She opened the door as Miku opened her mouth to say something but Luka shut the door behind her at that instant and Miku just stood there, resentfully. She could hear the ticking of the clock that broke the silence in the room every second. The wind blew softly and the curtains waved in the air... Suddenly something snapped Miku. She got up hastily and ran towards the door, opening it and closing it behind her. She ran downstairs and once she was in the street she looked about to find Luka. There was a sole lamppost. Miku ran to her right but the more she ran the more she was out of breath, the darker the alley was… She stopped and looked around in fright. She slowly turned back and walked quickly with the intention to return. She had been walking for about five minutes when she started getting worried. What if she was lost?

"_I can't believe I forgot my phone…"_ she said to herself. Then, Miku heard a noise from behind. Unable to move she stood there frozen, afraid of facing the ugly consequences of her actions. She began walking faster and faster and so seemed the steps to follow her. She was back in the lamppost now and stopped to gaze at it. Then, mustering courage she looked behind her, but there was no one left… _"I swear that there was someone following me…"_ she thought with her eyes widened. Then she let out a sigh of relief and walked slowly back to Luka's apartment.

"_Oh, it's locked…" "What am I saying of course it'd be locked…" _The door wouldn't budge. Miku didn't seem to have any key to enter. It had been so foolish of her to go and run after Luka just like that. She sat on the ground, next to the door and shivered in cold. _"I hope that those rumors about the serial killer are not true…" _

"…"

"…"

"Miku?" a familiar voice suddenly said. Miku looked up. It was Luka, with a plastic bag on her hand. Miku held back her tears. She was so glad Luka had come. She had been so scared. She stood up and gave her a hug. But then, remembering that it might make Luka uncomfortable she backed off. She looked at her with an uneasy and disappointed expression. "Ah, that's okay… you can hug me if you want…" Luka said a bit surprised at Miku's behavior. Then she stroked her hair. "What were you doing here?" she asked before opening the door with her key. Miku didn't respond. She got in the apartment, following Luka.

"It took you long…" Miku said looking down.

"Sorry, I got caught up in the line…" Luka smiled uneasily and then took the bottle of milk out of the bag. She also seemed to have bought some cookies.

"It's dangerous to go out like that… do you know about the rumors?" Miku continued with the same discouraged tone.

"Yes, don't worry, I'll be fine…" Luka assured with her serious expression. "Most importantly, what were _you_ doing out there?" she demanded.

"Well… I just wanted to come with you but then I realized I couldn't and stayed there…" Miku explained shamefully.

"Ah, I see, so that's how it is… You are the less appropriate person to talk to me about what's dangerous and what's not," Luka declared furiously.

"Sorry…" Miku apologized with a sad expression.

"You got tied up today and you still have the nerve to go and do whichever reckless nonsense comes to your mind!" Luka yelled and placed the milk on the kitchen table angrily.

"Sorry…" Miku looked down.

"I've had enough, why do you apologize for? If you were so sorry you wouldn't have done it in the first place…" Luka's words were harsh but her expression softened.

"I just…" Miku began trying to hide the tears rolling down her cheeks. "I was so scared when you left the apartment… then I felt so insecure, it was driving me crazy and I didn't know what to do…" her voice wavered. Luka sighed and took her coat off. She went close to Miku and wrapped her arms around her.

"It's okay, I'm here…" she whispered.

"Luka…" Miku sobbed.

"Don't anything like that again or I'll get really mad, I know you don't know the streets here and you are underage. Come on, Miku, please, don't go doing things like that…" Luka pouted and whipped the tears off Miku's cheeks with her hands. "Did I make you cry?" she asked worried.

"I probably needed to cry… so…" Miku replied.

"I'll make that milk for you, you just stay here," Luka smiled but as she turned her back Miku tugged her sleeve.

"Can I go with you… to the kitchen?" the girl queried. Luka looked at her a bit surprised but then gave her a light smile. Miku followed her from behind. Luka opened the cupboard and took the chocolate powder out. She was preparing the milk but noticed at how intensely Miku was staring at her and stopped.

"Miku? Are you okay?" she asked a bit flustered.

"Yes…" Miku replied, still staring at Luka. The woman sighed.

"Here, your milk," Luka gave it to Miku after it was ready. The girl's expression suddenly changed as though she had come back to her senses.

"Oh! Thank you," she said a bit surprised.

"You're welcome," Luka answered with a serious expression and headed to the living room. She sat in the couch. Miku sat beside her, but not very closely. "Miku," Luka suddenly called her.

"Wh-What?" the girl stammered.

"Why are you so tense?" Luka queried.

"Well… you see… actually… I…" Miku tried to explain. "You… today… are…"

"You're not making any sense…" Luka declared with a dull expression.

"So irresistible…" she said in a low voice. Luka blushed immediately. Miku didn't make eye contact as she was too embarrassed to do so. "Sorry… is this making you feel uncomfortable?" she asked afraid.

"No, no," Luka denied. "I'm just a bit surprised that you said that…"

"I just feel that I'm completely melting and I…" Miku clenched her fists and shut her eyes. She took deep breaths.

"Miku?" the girl slowly opened her eyes to look at Luka who was calling her name. She stroked her shoulder tenderly. "It's okay," she smiled. Then she put her arm around Miku's back and pulled her closer. Miku fell on Luka's chest with her hand on her stomach.

"Ah!" she gasped but Luka just caressed her head.

"It's okay, just stay like this until you feel better," Luka whispered.

"You are so warm…" Miku slowly closed her eyes.

Outside of Luka's apartment it had begun raining and Miku had already fallen asleep. Luka stroked her cheek gently and smiled.

"Uh…" Miku moaned and clung to Luka as she was sleeping.


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you hear me?!" Lily yelled angrily at her phone. "I want you to track every single action Megurine Luka does!"

"I get it, you don't need to shout," Gakupo, who was in a café with some friends replied with a dull expression.

"Especially when it involves Hatsune Miku," Lily specified.

"I don't really understand where you're trying to get with this…" Gakupo said confused.

"You'll see," Lily smirked. "Just make sure you know where Luka is going every single time…" she ordered. Then she hanged up, still with an evil smile in her face as she was sitting in a comfortable and elegant chair.

"Hey, Gakupo, talking to a new girl, now are we?" one of the man's friends commented.

"No, that's not it…" he responded with a serious expression. "I'm actually still trying to get Luka back…" he said to his insides. "No matter what," his expression became more determined. Then he got up and excused himself. "Sorry, but I need to be going now…"

"Huh? Don't give us that, pal!" another of his friends exclaimed.

"Sorry, guys," he said and left. "If Lily-chan really has a plan that will help me get Luka back then I better do what she says…" he thought as he was walking in the street. Suddenly, he bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry," he said to the girl who looked up at him.

"Um, it's ok-," she gasped upon seeing his face. It was no one else than Miku herself. She stared at his in what seemed like fear.

"Oh, it's you," he smiled but Miku seemed apprehensive and didn't reply. Then, Gakupo decided to make a move of his own without consulting Lily. "I'd like to have a talk with you," he said with a friendly expression. Miku unable to refuse followed him to a café. Then, Gakupo sat. Miku was relieved to see that this was a safe place and let her guard down with a sigh of relief.

"Miku-chan was it, right?" he asked the girl.

"Um, yes…" she replied a bit worried. She felt very troubled and couldn't help but wonder what Gakupo could possibly want from her or to tell her…

"I have a couple of things to tell you…" he said and took a sip from the coffee he had ordered. "…about Luka," he added.

"About Luka?" Miku asked surprised.

"Do you really know what happened that night when you burst into Luka's apartment?" he asked with a smirk.

"You were listening to music?" Miku stated confused. Gakupo laughed.

"Is that what she told you?" he asked sarcastically. Miku frowned lightly.

"Well, if you want to remain ignorant, I could as well keep it for myself. I mean, if you're so in love you won't be able to bear it…" he mocked her.

"If you have something to tell me, I'd like to hear it," Miku replied with determination.

"Wise girl," Gakupo smirked. "Are you going on a date with Luka today?" he then asked.

"Um, yes…" Miku answered hesitantly as she was a very sincere girl and the thought of lying didn't even cross her mind.

"Great, did she invite you?" Gakupo continued with the same smile, a deceitful smile that could easily trick Miku.

"She did…"Miku answered obediently. Gakupo laughed again.

"How unusual for her!" he commented. "Maybe she really is serious about you, though I highly doubt it…" Miku frowned upon hearing that statement. "Well, anyway, you said you wanted to know Luka's little secret," he smirked at her. Miku remint silent. "Well, that day she didn't really invite me just to hang out…" he began. Miku widened her eyes. "It seemed that she was having second thoughts about having dumped me for you," he smiled triumphantly. Miku looked away resentfully.

"I just wanted to find out what is that that makes me comfortable around Gakupo that you lack…" a flashback of what Luka had said that night rushed to Miku's mind. "So that's what she meant…" she thought to herself.

"Feeling troubled, are we?" Gakupo asked jokingly. "Well, you could always not believe me…" he suggested. "But I'm not sure if that would be wise of you…" he completed. "Plus, she asked me something… that proves my point of view…"

"Wh… what did she ask?" Miku queried. Gakupo giggled.

"If I loved her even though she was cold…" he finally revealed. Miku stared at him dumbfounded with her eyes wide, because it didn't sound like he was lying at all. "Well, that's all," he said then calmly. "You can go now, unless you wish to spend more time with me," Miku took her wallet out of her bag and placed some money on the table for her drink. "Yes, I'll be leaving," she said awkwardly and turned away.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" Gakupo asked playfully. Miku turned back at him.

"Sorry," she said and left.

"_Hm… you actually are an interesting girl, Hatsune Miku,_" he thought on his insides as she left. Then he took his phone out of his pocket and went to his contact's list. He clicked on Lily's number.

"Gakupo!" she exclaimed as soon as she picked it up. "Do you have any news?" Gakupo smirked.

"Luka has asked Miku out on a date… and if Luka asked her on a date, then surely they must be going _there.._."

-o-o-o-

It was another school day. It was starting to get cold outside. Miku had left home quickly that day and found herself waiting at the train station for a long time. She bought a hot chocolate from one of the vending machines there and sat in one of the banks. She was hoping to see Gumi at school. She was hoping that nothing bad had happened to her. She wasn't answering the phone calls or messages. In the end the train arrived but Miku didn't see Gumi there as she did every day.

"_Maybe she is in another wagon…_" Miku tried to calm herself down. She sat beside the window and after half an hour she was at her school. The bell rang, she entered the building, she walked through the hallway, took a deep breath and opened the door of her classroom. In front of her she saw her green-haired friend, looking startled.

"Gumi!" she exclaimed with a smile once she saw her friend. Miku's smile soon faded though because Gumi didn't even answer and just looked away. After looking around her carefully, Miku noticed that everyone was whispering to one another while looking at her. What had happened? Then she saw it: Lily was sitting in her desk smirking at her. Miku immediately felt suspicious of this but she just sat in her own desk, trying not to give much importance.

The bell rang, it was lunch time. Miku didn't want to talk to anyone. She took her lunch box and hurried to the rooftop. As she was going upstairs though, some boys of another class appeared.

"You're Miku, right?" one of them smirked at her.

"Um, well yes…" Miku looked away nervously.

"Hey, why don't you come with us?" the other smiled.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," Miku tried to run away but the first boy grabbed her arm. "Please let me!" she pleaded. He didn't back off, Miku pulled her arm, freeing herself and ran upstairs.

"Tsk," one of the boys said and then they both went away.

When Miku arrived at the rooftop she was panting. "_What did they want from me?_" she thought to herself. "_What's wrong with everyone today?_" she wondered. Miku fell on her knees and began crying. She covered her face and sobbed. She didn't feel like eating lunch anymore. At that moment, her phone vibrated. Miku widened her eyes and stopped crying. She picked up her phone and answered. "Luka-chan?" she asked in an almost pleading tone.

"Hey, Miku, everything okay? You don't sound very well," Luka's tone was surprised. She was at her part-time job, in a fast-food restaurant.

"Well… Many weird things have happened…" Miku began. "For starters, my friend Gumi, the one that had disappeared is suddenly avoiding me and every one seems like they are conspiring against me…" she explained.

"Miku…" Luka called her name gently. "Are you… being bullied?" she asked worried.

"Um, bullied?" Miku asked taken aback, as though the thought hadn't crossed her mind. "I'm not sure… but maybe I will…" Miku stated a bit fearfully. "Hey, Luka-chan… is being bullied scary?" she asked innocently. Luka put a dull expression.

"What do you think, you dummy?" she asked with a strict tone.

"I guess it is…" Miku answered with disappointment but Luka noticed it.

"It's fine, don't worry," she assured her. "I'll…" she started a bit nervously. "I'll be there for you," she tried to sound tough. Miku widened her eyes.

"Thank you… Luka-chan… I um… love you," Miku said in a low voice, a bit bashfully.

"You still… love me?" Luka asked unsure.

"Ah! Of course I do!" Miku exclaimed in astonishment.

"Hm, good," Luka smiled to herself.

"Um…" Miku didn't say anything.

"Anyway, I have to hang up now sweetie, talk to you later," Luka said and hanged up, her heart still pounding hardly afterwards and her face flushed.

"_Did she just say… what I think she said…?_" Miku thought to herself with a puzzled expression. She stood there with her eyes open wide, still not being able to believe what had just happened.


End file.
